


Beware of Words

by BSplendens



Series: Non-fandom things [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I don't know where these come from, Might be extended at some point, Song - Freeform, They just occasionally pop out of my brain, poem, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes random little things jump into my head. Here's one of them. <br/>It's either a poem or a song, your choice. Bit short for a song, but eh. <br/>I might extend this at some point if more of it jumps into my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Words

Sticks and stones can break your bones  
And words can hurt you too, dear  
But though someone can fix a bone  
It's not the same for minds, I fear.

Bruises leave and scars will fade  
And broken bones repair  
But mental wounds from cruelty  
Will often still be there. 

Bruises leave and scars will fade  
And cuts will close up soon  
But words are sharp and words can hurt   
And leave your spirit hewn. 

Do not play with words, my dear  
They're worse in one large way  
A body's wounds will heal right up   
But mental ones will stay.


End file.
